Caribbean Bliss or Is it?
by Riel Narie
Summary: A modern girl thurst into the Caribbean by her muse, unable to find a way back she is forced to stay with the handsome Will Turner, but will she create her fair share of mischief along the way? OCWill Turner shipping.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Okay this is just a fan-fiction i've been working on and i decided to edit so this is like the edited version! R&R!_**

* * *

PROLOGUE

A pair of dark eyes glimmered dangerously in the dimly lit room. The shadows being cast over the owner's faces caused them to look slightly ominous. "It doesn't want to work!" the girl shouted, her already dark eyes growing even darker.

Her voice ricocheted off the walls of the dimly bedroom, the lamp above her desk flickering as its light grew dimmer. She knew she'd have to change the bulb later.

She growled in her imminent frustration, slamming her pen upon the desk, as the familiar sensation of writer's block began to loom before her, like a dark threatening mist. She had been fighting a losing battle for over an hour. She had been attempting to think of an opening sentence for an essay she was to write for Senior English.

"F'n year twelve!" she muttered in irritation as she screwed up another piece of paper, before throwing into the waste paper basket, a dissatisfied expression upon her unusually pale features.

She picked her pen up once more, leaning back in her chair casually, deep in thought. She subconsciously began to chew on the end of her pen, a bad habit she had tried to shake since she was eleven. But unfortunately this wasn't to be.

After about fifteen more minutes of deep thinking she had began to believe that her brain had turned itself completely off! Not even the M&M's were helping the current situation. She had been munching on them every now and then hoping the chocolate would un-block her mind, but alas, it wasn't happening.

She glared at a fresh piece of paper, thinking nasty thoughts about her English teacher, but she later conceded to feeling guilty about them. After-all, it wasn't Mrs. Smith's fault she had writers block!

She was growing even more annoyed as the irritating ticking of her wall clock began to slowly get louder, or so she believed.

She slammed her pen down again; grinding her teeth together, when a sudden cold gust of wind swept through her room, catching a few sheets of paper and discarding them about her room, only making her anger grow.

She frowned when the wind mussed her hair up, causing it to fall in her face, temporarily obscuring her vision. 'My window isn't even open!' she thought angrily as she ran a hand through her hair, settling the dark locks back into place.

She groaned in irritation as her fringe decided to be difficult, falling into her eyes again until she eventually gave up, waiting for the wind to settle down. Once it had settled she placed her fringe behind her ears, before glaring at the being standing before her. How she loathed her muse at the present moment, he always chose the most inconvenient of times to show himself.

The muse adjusted his white shirt, so that the sleeves billowed out over his hands properly and brushed off his maroon pants before dusting his boots and looking up at her. His unusual red eyes were twinkling in mirth as he observed her, he had hoped to surprise his young charge, and he was pleased that his plan had worked.

"Merk what do you want?" she snapped in annoyance, glowering at him, "You're never here when I need you the most you selfish bastard!"

At her harsh tones Merkasha flinched back, placing his hands over his delicate pointed ears, being careful not to tug on the solitary gold hoop ring that was at the top of one ear. He figured it made him look roguish.

The girl always told him he resembled an elf, apart from his wild blue hair and abnormal apparel. She later learned, however, that lower ranked muses like him assumed the appearance of whatever there charge was thinking of, he was after all the creation of her own imagination. So clearly he resembled an elf because she thought of it.

She glared at him with a bit more vindication, her eyes almost black in her rage, she couldn't very well fire him in any case she simply couldn't afford to find a new one, no matter how much of a failure this current one was. His idiocy, clumsiness and stupidity did liven up her otherwise dull life, even if she didn't appreciate it on most occasions; he was extremely obnoxious in her opinion.

"Now Reenie-Eenie." He drawled, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face, "I would have thought that you of all people should know how important I am to your current predicament." He leaned against her wardrobe door casually, eyeing her up and down as though he were sizing her up; Sireena didn't like the idea of being under his scrutiny.

She coughed a little in order to clear her throat before rolling her eyes and standing up. Being a good two heads taller than the pint sized muse she prayed with all her might that it would intimidate him. This plan however, was not to succeed, because he only looked her square in the eyes as if challenging her, his smirk morphing into a triumphant grin.

"You dear muse are by no means important." She snapped, thoroughly disgruntled by his scrutinizing gaze. She walked across to her window and tried to open it but it seemed to be jammed, "I'm more important than you! You're an insubordinate waste…" She gritted her teeth as she put all her strength into opening the window, when eventually it opened allowing the cool breeze to filter through the fly screen wire, "Of space!" she finished breathlessly, turning to face him a small smirk on her own face.

To her own satisfaction and glee she saw his face fall slightly, temporarily wounded by her venomous words, but her glee soon turned to dismay as a smirk soon found its way back onto his face, and he began to tap his finger tips together, she was instantly reminded of the character of Mr. Burns from the Simpsons, 'all he needs to say now is Excellent.' She thought.

"Ah but dear, dear child I know some valuable information that is of great importance to your essay!" he remarked, a merciless gleam entering his eyes, "Not even you could pass this up."

Narrowing her eyes she began to think, what could this good for nothing vagabond be up to now? She was suspicious; she couldn't exactly trust him now could she? "Go on." She said slowly, not really wanting to know what he was going to say.

She made an arm motion to hurry him up, she was becoming more impatient the longer he delayed. Merk noticing this grinned broadly, revealing pearly white pointed teeth, "You're doing an essay on pirate's are you not?" he enquired in the same drawling tone he held earlier and evil glint in his obscure eyes.

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes still narrowed, "Well, it just so happens I have some information which may assist you." He finished, grinning triumphantly, carefully placing his hands behind his head.

Sireena groaned and sat back down again, realization dawning upon her. Now she knew for certain he was up to something! "That's all I need! You trying and I _emphasize_ trying! To help me in my bloody essay!" she remembered when he had last tried to help her; it was for a research assignment for Ancient History in year eleven. She ended up being trapped in an entirely different dimension! She even doubted it was the right time zone she wanted!

She would have been happier for him to give her a little bit of inspiration, for that was what he was supposed to do! Not transport her through time! As she reflected on her last journey, she did remember being helped by a friendly giant by the name of Euzor, at least with his help she had made it home within five months…

The muse gave no indication that he was going to continue and Reena instantly reprimanded herself for what she said next. "Keep going." She winced as she said the words and hung her head in shame, why had she said it?

The muses face lit up in delight and excitement, "I know the best way to write about Pirates!" he cried clapping his hands in merriment as he danced around her room doing a jig, "Live life as one!"

Sireena chewed on her lower lip as he went on to describe a time of Pirate's and blood debts. Most of the time lingering on names such as 'Davy Jones' and 'Captain Black Beard' all who she knew to be fearful pirates! Blood thirsty ones at that! Once he had finished he smiled, hoping she'd say yes to his scheme.

"Merk do you not remember the last time?" she asked, hoping he'd nod his head and say that of course he wouldn't send her there, and that he was only joking. But the little ingrate shook his head. She felt like screaming. "No?" She noticed a mischievous smile on his face and she glared, of course he remembered he just wasn't going to tell her!

"Well let me remind you, oh yes! That's right I was captured by ogres who wanted to…EAT ME!" she yelled throwing her hand up into the air, "Merk you almost got me _killed _last time! I have absolutely no intention of getting myself skewered on a sword by bloody Davy Jones and land in his bloody locker!"

"But Reenie I know where I went wrong last time!" he pleaded, an all to innocent smile on his boyish features, "and I absolutely promise, no, I _guarantee _you that you will not under no circumstances be harmed in any-way." He put on a look of innocence as his smile widened, "Trust me."

Sireena looked into his eyes, she could see genuine honesty written in there depths and sincerity had laced his voice, he looked as if he was about to cry if she declined, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings let alone disappoint him. 'Rats, he's done at again! Put me on a bloody guilt trip!' she though irritably as she looked at him.

"Please?" he asked again, this time water filled his eyes and Reena knew she'd regret it, but she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't, "Reena please, please, please! It'd help you a lot!"

"Okay," she sighed, "But if I die I'm so coming back to haunt you! Got it?"


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Chapter 1... i was gunna post it in a few days but meh ah well r&r_**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Captain Jack Sparrow stood atop of his mast as he entered the bay of Port Royal, his hand held above his eyes, shielding them from the blinding sun. He glanced down at the bottom of his boat and frowned, he noticed that it was quickly filling up with water, 'Last time I borrow without permission.' He thought derisively as he leapt down and proceeded to bail the water out with a bucket he had found, 'Next time I'll be sure to find out if it's a little more sea-worthy.'

After a few minutes he looked up his eyes scanning the vast approaching docks, he narrowed them when out of nowhere he saw a body float by the side of the small ship. Curious, he leant over to examine it, what he was met with both shocked and amazed him. It was a young girl! A child no more than sixteen or seventeen at least! 'That's rather strange…' He thought watching as she just floated, face down. "Oi girl!" he shouted, "Are you alive?" she gave no signs of moving and he absentmindedly began to stroke his plaited goatee in thought.

"Girl! I command you to awake and answer me!" he shouted again, but still she did not stir. "You insolent child!" he threw an extra bucket out and he grinned as it hit her in the head. "That'll teach you!" he smirked and continued on his way, resuming his task of bailing water out.

He sighed after a few moments; he was steadily becoming annoyed with water bailing. He looked up and winced, hanging by three nooses were three skeletons, all pirates, above them was sign reading, 'Pirates ye be warned', Jack nodded his head gravely, removing his tri-horned hat and placing it against his chest, paying a silent homage to his very much decayed comrades. 'Poor lads.' He thought sadly, 'Such a pitiful end.'

He looked ahead once more, hoping that maybe the girl he had so rudely thrown a bucket at was alright. 'Perhaps I should go back for her…' but as he saw the docks approaching he changed his mind.

He climbed back up onto the mast for the water in the bottom of his boat was being difficult, it simply wouldn't empty! Once close enough he stepped off the mast and onto the jetty as his boat fully submerged into the water. 'Faulty bloody vessel, guess I'll need another one.'

He walked up the jetty, swaggering slightly, ignoring the small harbour master who had taken it upon himself to follow Jack, with his oversized docking book. "What- Hey hold up there you!" Jack stopped walking mid step and turned to face the small man, his eyes raised in question; a smirk spreading itself across his tanned face. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock!"

Jack looked at him incredulously as they turned to look at the sinking ship, the tip of the mast just barely visible above the surface of the water. "And I shall need to know your name."

Jack fumbled around in his belt purse, his eyes wide, before extracting three shillings. He placed them on harbour masters book, swaying before he began to speak, his voice was thick and the small harbour master could smell the distinct aroma of rum on his breath. "What d'ye say to three shillings and we forget the name?"

The harbour master considered the pirate's offer before agreeing, "Welcome to Port Royal…Mr. Smith."

Jack bowed in thanks and turned and left, a slight spring in his step, but not before seeing the harbour master's purse, he smirked before filching it, jingling it slightly and pocketed it on his own belt. He chuckled to himself and continued to walk on, now all he had to do was commandeer himself a new ship.



She did not know what awoke her, whether it was the was the waves carrying closer to the shore, or the splitting pain at the back of her skull as if something had hit her there. Either way the harsh sun beating down onto her skin was what finally awoke, arousing her from her dream like state.

Her eyes began to flicker as she entered the world between waking and sleeping. She didn't particularly want to open her eyes, she was afraid of what she might see.

She felt the water lapping at her feet as she finally washed up on shore, and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head to the side and found a bucket had washed up on shore with her, as she tried to sit up she felt the searing pain in the back of her skull again, perhaps it was the bucket that had caused this?

Her hair was matted to her face and thick tendrils, sand was all over her, she could feel the tiny granules moving through the strands of her hair. She winced in pain when she finally sat up, shielding her eyes from the violent sunlight. 'Where am I?' she thought, her eyes gradually adjusting to the sunlight, 'clearly I'm not…'

But she didn't finish her thought, her eyes had landed on the three hanging skeletons. She stood up, her eyes fixated upon them, and the nooses they were hanging from. "What spastic world has that mongrel bastard put me in?" she muttered before turning around, wincing at the pain in her muscles, limbs and skull, "when I get my hands on him…I'll wring his scrawny little neck and hang him up by his ears some where very high!"

She stumbled off the beach, her feet connecting with the warm concrete, she hadn't even realized she had no shoes on! Her eyesight was still slightly blurred as she walked along the street, not really paying attention to her surroundings. "Filthy homeless street rat!" someone muttered disdainfully as they passed her, she hadn't even realized she had walked into someone.

She was about to apologize until she glanced up at their retreating back. Her eyed didn't need focusing, the woman took up enough room any-way as it was. She was rather rotund, and the corset she wore wasn't even complimenting her, in fact, she had a rather large roll of fat hanging over the top of it, it looked as though it were going to give way at any given moment. 'Pigs in a Blanket.' She thought with a smirk, that's what she was reminded of as she watched the fat woman walk away, 'wonder what sty she escaped from? Clearly someone wouldn't have let something that fat loose…freely! Maybe she ate them…no wonder she's fat.'

She sniggered as she leant against a palm tree casually for support trying to figure out where to go from there. She looked about her surroundings, screwing up her nose in annoyance, she was surrounded by palm trees, water and sand but as she looked eastwards she could see the small town leering before her.

Her stomach began to rumble and she groaned she'd need food soon. But how was she to get any when she didn't have one single cent? 'F'n Merk…' she thought irritably as she walked away, her bare feet burning slightly, the heat upon the concrete was simply unbearable. 'F'n…' she started to run, hopping a bit, now she knew how fire walkers felt!

"You there girl! Shouldn't you be working at the Governors house?" a dignified woman's voice shouted at her, Reena thought the owner of the voice must have a pole shoved up there ass!

She turned to shout back at them but stopped, it was the Pigs in a Blanket woman from before! She narrowed her eyes into a vicious glare as she gritted her teeth together, she was thinking of what to say when it hit her. She smiled maliciously at the fat woman and lightly tapped her finger tips on her lips, thinking it over.

"Now listen here you fat twit! I don't know who you think you are telling me where I should be because I believe you should be back in your sty where you belong." She said her grin growing wider; the woman's face was going purple slightly with her contained anger, hiding more of her non-existent neck, "I don't even come from here! So before you start throwing your weight around, because clearly you have enough of it to share around fifty people, you should have the common courtesy to ask before shouting your fat mouth off!"

The woman's eyes were practically bulging out of her head; Reena was suddenly reminded of a toad waiting to leap upon its prey. It was obvious that the fat woman had never been spoken to like that before. "You impudent child!" she croaked, Sireena's imagery of a toad was confirmed, and it took all of her will power to not break out into a fit of giggles, "Have you any ideas of who I am?"

"No. Why? Should I?" She retorted in mock concern, "Wait can I guess? Now let me see…" she sized the woman up, inwardly gagging at her, "You're the president of Fat Fighters United!" she clasped her hands together as she smirked, her eyes twinkling in mirth. She figured her answer was highly amusing.

She could see that the woman was continuing to swell in her anger, and Sireena thought that if she swelled any larger she might explode and she didn't particularly want essence of Fat Woman splattered against her. "Oh and for further reference I'm seventeen so I'm not a 'child' as you so kindly put it, you however, you look as though you've well passed your expiry date."

The woman had clenched her hands into fists by her side, her face now a rich puce colour, Reena had to shrink back slightly. Her bravery was slowly dissipating the more the woman swelled up.

By now she was breathing heavily, her nostrils flaring making her look even more pig like, maybe even a pig crossed with a bull. "W-well it's the truth." She stammered her courage flailing.

The woman noticed this and a malicious smile appeared on her face, "Not so brave now are you?" she sneered, she was about to continue when a young man strode up from behind Sireena, "Ah Mrs. Winterbourne I see you've met my cousin, Leila."


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This update is for Captain-Ammie, i don't articularly want to die lol thanks for that wonderful review though and i hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The fat woman, Mrs. Winterbourne, swivelled her beady eyes to the young man and her malicious smile turned into a sickening sweet one, Sireena felt like barfing, the sight was purely disgusting.

"Mr. Turner I'm so sorry I was just telling her what a wonderful child she was." She drawled in a sickly sweet tone, "She truly is charming." Sireena could tell the smile was forced and she rolled her eyes, some how her courage had returned to her.

"You were not you fat old bat! You were telling me I was impudent then you threatened me!" she yelled her own anger flaring, "And for the last time I am not a god damned child I'm bloody seventeen you old fool!"

The young man watched the girl intently, intrigued by her harsh tongue. "Leila you must learn not to voice your opinions so loudly in public." He remarked, rather amused, "It always gets you in trouble." Sireena turned to face him, ready to unleash her wrath upon him, but it melted away as she gazed at him. She had never seen someone so handsome as him before.

He was tall, clearly over six feet, with long dark wavy hair that was pulled back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. What had her mesmerized was his chocolate coloured eyes, they were like windows into his soul, his whole face was appealing, from the strong jaw to his high cheek bones. His skin was tanned and he had some slight growth upon his chin and just under his nose. He looked some what roguish. He was wearing brown breeches and a finely tailed white shirt and tunic, his shoes had heels upon them and a large silver buckle at there centre.

"Yes Leila?" he enquired, noticing her silence, "It's rude to stare you know, I thought Aunt Josephine would have told you?" Sireena felt a renewed surge of anger and she struggle to fight the words that were threatening to spew forth from her mouth, she hadn't even noticed that Mrs. Winterbourne was silently observing them.

"I am not your cousin sir! You half witted moron!" she screeched, "I'm not even from around here! I don't know who the hell you are!" she backed away from him as he took a step forward, her eyes wide, "Stay away from me you bastard!"

Will looked over at the fat woman who had one eye brow raised, "Erm, slight memory loss, she's the crazy one in the family." He said hurriedly. Adele Winterbourne sniffed indignantly as she walked away and William Turner sighed in relief before turning to face the irate young woman once more.

She was now glaring at him her arms crossed over her chest, "I mean it, you come any closer and I'll scream!" she threatened, "I don't even know you!"

"Yes, I know, you told me." He remarked dryly, he tilted his head to one side, examining her. She looked dishevelled, dressed in torn breeches, shirt and no shoes. Her hair in wild disarray, her dark eyes glittering ominously. Though he didn't deny it, she was attractive. "Do you have a name?"

Sireena hissed at him as she backed into a wall, "Yes, but I refuse too divulge that information to you! For all I know you could be some psycho axe murderer wanting to rape me and put my name into the authorities accusing me of being a prostitute in order for you to gain my money! Which mind you, I don't have!"

He chuckled underneath his breath, this young woman was probably delusional, "Do you have a name?" he insisted, taking another step forward, as if daring her to run, she had no-where else to run to except straight forward anyway.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" she snapped, pressing herself against the wall, "I already told you…"

"That you thought I was an axe murderer and wanted to rape you." He finished with a smirk; he was now standing in front of her, "Though why would I want to harm such a pretty thing like you?"

Sireena snorted at him and tried to move side ways but he had already placed a hand there preventing her from moving, "You've already named me anyway!" she said, her eyes wide. What he did next both surprised and alarmed her; he had placed his arms around her waist and lifted her up over his shoulder, "Hey! Let me go! Put me down!" she began to slap him against his back but he showed no sign of feeling it.

"No, not until we get back to my shop." He replied starkly, beginning to walk, "Now, are you going to tell me your real name or not?"

"No." she said shortly, resuming her dubious task of pummelling his back into oblivion, screaming in anger.

She stopped pummelling him after a while, finally worn out, she contented herself by glaring at people ogling at her, one man in particular raised his eye brows suggestively and she made a hand gesture that caused him to back away terrified into another young man, this she found terribly amusing.

"What do you find so amusing?" Will asked her, he had been trying to work out what she had been chuckling about.

"Nothing." She replied, slightly bemused, "are we at your so called 'shop' yet?"

"Yes." He stopped walking and to her amazement placed her upon the ground again, though he kept a firm grip on her upper arm.

"Ugh!" she cried as he roughly shoved her inside, finally releasing her. "'Bout f'n time!" she stumbled across the dirt floor of the shop, and her eyes widened in awe. She was surrounded by swords and other weapons either in the process of being made or already made.

Will closed the door to the smithy and looked around, something didn't seem right. He saw his donkey had been unsettled and he hurried over to it and began to calm it down, stroking it's nose gently. Sireena watched all this with an eyebrow raised, "Good with animals I see?" she snickered, "And your hands."

Will narrowed his eyes at her and she shrugged at him, "Well…" was all she said, "So any-way do you have a name?"

"Yes and no." he replied smirking, "But I shan't be divulging it to you." He walked across to an anvil where he saw that his hammer had been moved, he glanced over curiously at his master and smiled, "Right where I left you." He murmured before turning back to the anvil a furrow creasing his brow, "But not where I left you."

Sireena thought he meant her and she was about to retort when she noticed that something had caught his eye. A tri-horned hat! He went to remove it when the flat end of a sword slapped against the top of his hand.


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Well here is the third chapter hope it is likeable. yes i have used the script to aid me in this fic as it is set in the movie i figured an OC would spice up the plot a bit R&R!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"What the…" she whispered as he eyes widened, another man had stepped out from the shadows, his sword raised at Will. "Oi you wait your turn!" she snapped at him. Jack Sparrow turned to look at the girl, his eyebrows raised; it was the same girl he had assaulted with a bucket!

"Shut up Drowning Annie." He replied, turning back to Will.

"Well I never." She muttered indignantly, "They both have rocks in there bloody heads!" Will glanced over at her and glared, but he soon put his attentions back on the pirate. He looked him up and down, taking in his black dread locks, red bandana with a string of beads, white baggy shirt, black tunic and maroon pants that were tucked into black boots.

"You're the one they've been looking for! The pirate!" he cried, Jack looked at him and a vague smile appeared on his face, Sireena could smell rum emanating off of him, it was suffocating.

What Reena found most disturbing was the fact he was wearing what looked like eye-liner, back home it wasn't considered normal for a guy to wear make up, they had to be either a punk or gay.

"You look some what familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes to look at him.

"I make a point at avoiding familiarities with pirates." Will replied, picking up a sword.

"Ah well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record." He replied take a step sideways, "Now if you'll excuse me…" Will turned and grabbed a sword, pointing it at the pirate and glared at him, the pirate glanced at it and smiled, "Do you think this wise boy- crossing blades with a pirate?"

"Pirate? Did you just say…Pirate? As in the Sea Robbers? Or whatever the feck they're called…" Reena remarked, "But listen, mate, I don't know where you get off waltzing in here your f'n weapon waving around, but if I knew any better I'd say that you were on the run, so…do you think it wise you coming in here to hide?" she placed her hands upon her hips, she hadn't even noticed the manacle's that were around his wrists.

"Little girl, I came here so I can break my cursed confinements." He drawled in reply, Sireena bristled at being called little but she made no comment in reply, for he had turned back to face Will, "Now stay out of this fight, this is between the adults. Savvy?"

"I am an adult!" Reena cried indignantly but went suddenly quiet, as Will had just shot her a look of pure loathing, "Fine." She muttered, leaning against a post, pretending to be more interested in the dirt that had gathered underneath her nails, she didn't care, after-all she was about to witness a bloody good fight! She could just pretend she wasn't interested…

Will turned back to face Jack, his brown eyes narrowed, "You threatened Miss Swann." He hissed at him, his sword held precariously close to the Pirate's chest.

"Only a little." Jack replied, Reena thought his voice was laced with sarcasm. She raised her head as the two began to parry, circling each other. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that." The pirate drawled, "Excellent form, but how's your foot work? If I step here…" and the pirate took a step sideways, Will mimicked him, "Very good…now if I step again…" and the pirate stepped side ways again, Reena noticed they had just down a perfect 360 degree circle, "Ta!"

The pirate sheathed his sword and strode up the steps to the exit of the smithy, but Will was one step ahead. Sireena watched in awe as he hefted his sword and threw it, so it soared through the air, lodging itself firmly in the door, the blade wobbling causing Jack to gulp slightly.

'Well, I'll make a note not to piss this guy off.' Sireena thought, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, 'He could skewer me with a god damned sword! But…he's just barred my escape plan…the f'n anti-socialistic bastard!' she stuck her lip out and pouted, 'F'n…men!'

She watched, amused, as Jack tried to pull the sword out but to no avail. It was firmly lodged where it was. He tried to shake it out but not even that method worked. 'Ha-ha stupid bastard.' She thought maliciously, a smirk appearing on her face, 'Does he think he's an f'n iron-man or something?'

"That is a wonderful trick." Jack remarked, after giving up on removing the sword, "Once again you are between me and my way out, and now you have no weapon." Sireena openly laughed, the pirate was right! The young man who had named her had thrown his only available weapon at the door in a valiant attempt to prevent the pirate from escaping, but the twit had successfully secured his own death! Because the pirate was still armed!

"Wouldn't be best if we all sit down? Like calm mature adults." She smiled, hoping the fight that was clearly obvious wouldn't become too much of a blood bath. "You know you could both settle this over a pint!" she hoped that her knowledge of movies would assist her, but when they each gave her a scathing look her heart plummeted, she should have known, "Okay fine don't listen to me."

Will snorted before reaching into the kiln or whatever it was and yanked out a sword, the blade still glowing from the hot embers of the fire and held it up at the ready, "Okay well…saying that I thought it'd make you listen!"

"Be quiet Annie!" the pirate snapped at her, glaring, "We don't need your bloody commentary!"

"My name is not bloody Annie!" she cried, "And I will not be quiet!" but the pirate wasn't listening to her any-more, he had returned his attentions back to Will. "Who makes all these?" he asked, indicating to all the swords surrounding them, "Don't tell me Annie does!"

"My name is not Annie! I do not make these! I am not from here!" she was jumping up and down on the spot, how dare he imply that she made all the swords! She couldn't even wield one even if you paid her too!

They had moved behind the strange contraption the donkey was tethered too and Sireena watched, bored, as they continued to fight. "I do!" Will cried, lunging at him, "and I practice with them…" he lunged again, "Three hours a day!"

"Someone needs a life…" Sireena muttered, but only so she could only hear, she didn't want a sword flying in her direction, she'd make a mental note later to kill Merk for sticking her here!

"You need to find yourself a girl mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." The pirate smirked looking at Will but a look of worry soon crossed his face as he looked him up and down, "You're not a eunuch are you?"

Sireena smirked, trying not to laugh at the pirate's comment, though she was still annoyed at being called 'Annie', first she's named 'Leila' and now 'Annie', what next? Was she going to be called Suzie?

"But I can see why you cannot woo Annie, for she seems to be temperamental." Sireena shot him a venomous look and hissed.

"He is not trying to woo me sir! I've only just me him you foul smelling evil little cockroach!"

"And did I mention bad tempered?" Sireena snorted in irritation before hefting up an empty mug and flung it at him. She grinned as it smacked him in the head. "Yeah, I'll give you bad tempered you moron." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, "F'n call me bad tempered."

Jack rubbed his head and growled but he was unable to launch an attack on her for Will had pressed the tip of his sword to his chest, "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Sireena thought he looked rather menacing and she quickly hid behind a spare anvil, crouching low to the ground, last thing she needed was to be killed!

She peeked out from behind her hiding space, her eyes widening when she saw Will hook a knife into Jack's iron joints, hoisting it up into the beams above them so it was deeply embedded inside the wood. In return, Jack hit a loose board causing Will to go flying off the cart, landing not to far away from where she was hiding. "Get up you stupid whelp!" she hissed at him, "He's trying to break free!"

Will raised his head and watched as Jack hurriedly pulled at the knife, trying to break free. Jack was throwing all his body weight into trying to pull the knife free, once he was free, he fell to the cart just as Will had regained enough strength to clamber back on, only to be catapulted into the air.

He landed upon the rafters, and cut loose a sand bag. Sireena watched awe struck as it fell, hitting the cart launching Jack into the rafters, she grinned as they continued their fight up in the rafters. 'If one of them makes the wrong move they'd fall to there deaths…' she thought, 'but that wouldn't be so bad!'

She watched as they jumped from beam to beam, each blocking each others blows, Will balancing precariously on the beams until finally they landed upon the same beam, each looking at each other menacingly.

"You can do it kick him in his hairy balls!" she cried, snickering afterwards, she figured it was humorous, considering it was from the last movie she had watched when she was back at home. Will disarmed Jack when Jack made a lunge for him, and Sireena watched the pirates sword fly the air.

They leapt back down to the dusty floor, Jack remaining in the rafters, and she held her breath when Will stood his ground daring Jack jump down. But what stunned her was what the pirate did next.

He grabbed a sand bag of brown sand, causing it to filter into Will's eyes temporarily blinding him, but it gave the pirate enough time to point his loaded pistol at him. 'Feck, he has a gun.' Sireena thought, 'Now we're going to get shot.'

Will wiped the sand out of his eyes, glaring at the pirate. "You cheated!" he cried, Sireena could see he was extremely vexed by this.

"Pirate." Was all Jack replied with, a triumphant smirk on his face, Sireena gulped, she hoped he didn't accidentally pull the trigger.

She turned her attentions to the two double doors, she had heard some men shouting and trying to open them, she took this as her chance to come out from hiding spot. Jack also heard this and threw a fearful look over his shoulder. "Move away."

"No." Will replied, raising his sword once more, he was determined to not let this pirate escape, it was his turn to earn credit for something, and if it was the capture of a pirate so be it, and he needed to be appreciated!

"Please move?" Jack asked, pleading, he didn't want to be sent to the gallows, but he could see the kid wasn't about to budge.

"No. I cannot just step aside and let you escape!" Will replied his eyes firm and serious, every now and then they'd flick to the pistol held firmly in the pirate's hand.

"This shot is not meant for you." Jack responded before he was promptly knocked on the back of the head, sending him unconscious.


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Okay heres chapter 4 sorry it took ages i been super duper busy in the past week with stuff lol... and i just haven't had time to write anything! and yeah plus I been trying to see if i can contie editing this and yeah... it's rather hard but anyway... here's chapter 4! enjoy! R&R_**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Sireena looked up and saw a short fat man standing there, a broken bottle clasped firmly in his chubby little hand. "You idiot! You killed him!"

"Leila he's just knocked out…"

"Shut up binkie! Your fat alcoholic boss killed him! He can get arrested for murder you know!" She glanced down at him and gently nudged him with her foot, causing him to groan a bit, "Well…maybe not exactly dead…but he could haemorrhage and then die!"

She jumped back when a platoon of red coats burst through the door, having broken it open at last. "There he is. Over here." One of the men said as they carefully walked down the steps, the lead soldier obviously their leader.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown." He commended regally, Will only shrugged, "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty sir." The fat man, Mr. Brown, replied hiccupping.

"Well I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." The red coats nodded as the hefted the pirate up and over their shoulders and carried him out, the captain soon followed.

"Who does he think he is?" Sireena snapped, "Just waltzing out of here without me!"

Will raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged, "That was Commodore Norrington, and you'd do best to watch what you say around him." Sireena snorted and kept a steady gaze upon the door.

"I'll be back." She said with a snicker, but before Will could say anything she had disappeared out the door.

"Great." He muttered, "Now I'll get into trouble!"

Sireena followed the Red Coats up the darkened cobble streets, her feet feeling the smoothness of the cobblestones. 'I'll have a word with this bloody stiff.' She marched behind him, her dark eyes glittering furiously. She waited until they had walked into what looked like a gaol and stole some shoes she noticed outside one of the shops. She screwed her nose up at them; they were light brown leather with gold buckles at the centre. 'Bugger.' She thought but shoved her feet inside of them anyway.

"Hungry?" she heard a voice say from somewhere behind her. She turned around to see Will, he was holding what looked like a bread roll, "I thought you might want something to eat." She eyed it carefully before taking the offered food.

"You better not have poisoned it Nancy." She smirked before taking a tentative bite, savouring the taste of it in her mouth before swallowing.

"What exactly are you doing?" Will asked curiously, following her gaze back towards the gaol, "Are you planning on helping that pirate escape?" his eyes widened as he said the words, if she was, she would surely be thrown in the gallows and hung for treason!

"No, course not." She said, as if what he had implied was absurd, "Why would I want to break him out? No, I'm waiting for this Commodore guy to come out I want to have a simple word with him." She smiled as she finished devouring the piece of bread, and rubbed her hands together vindictively, "Then we'll see if he notices me."

"You are insane! You know that? You're condemning yourself to instantaneous death!" Sireena raised a sceptical eyebrow at him and shrugged, disregarding his comment, she was sure that the Commodore was decent enough not to hang her, an innocent girl.

"So…Nancy…do you have a real name that I can call you?" she crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to face him, "See I'm getting annoyed with calling you Nancy so I really wish to know your real name, and no f'n games this time please."

Will chuckled at her as she glowered at him and he sighed, conceding into revealing his name to her. "William Turner, but I'm otherwise called Will." He smiled before looking passed her to the gaol, Commodore Norrington had emerged. Sireena noticing his distraction smirked.

"Will aye? Well how about I call you Bill or Bob?" she slapped her thigh in mirth; she knew it was a lame joke but this didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Mr. Turner you're out late aren't you?" Commodore James Norrington strode across to them, his hands clasped firmly behind his back, "Ah I see you have a…companion." Sireena's skin bristled at the Commodore's tone and she spun around to face him, her eyes narrowed.

"I aint his companion, he kidnapped me." Norrington raised one eyebrow at Will and Will found himself starting to simmer in anger, this girl was more trouble than what she was worth.

"Kidnapped you?" Norrington asked, "But why would he kidnap you? You look like a street rat."

"Well you see sir, I was having a discussion with this fat woman, who mind you looked like a pig in a blanket and any-way…" she took a deep breath before continuing, "He just came up to me swept me off my feet, threw me over his shoulder and walked off. I asked him to put me down nicely but he ignored me."

Will glared at her and cleared his throat, "Please forgive my cousin Commodore she's a bit insane. She suffers from amnesia."

"Amnesia my ass you swine!" she shouted, "You bloody kidnapped me! And this bloody peacock's going to arrest you and throw you in a cell and never let you out again! You tried to poison me too!"

"Mr. Turner please try to restrain her I have other _important _duties to take care of." Norrington smiled curtly before walking away, Sireena noticed it was in the direction of some sort of Fort.

"Ah the stupid git! Let's go burn his fort down!" Will noticed a maniacal gleam in her eyes as he quickly grabbed a hold of her arm.

"No, I think you better come back with me, I don't want to do damage control."

As they walked back towards his smithy Sireena couldn't help but wonder why he had been bothered to help her. She had done nothing to deserve his assistance in fact she had been a thorough bitch about it. "Will why are you helping me?"

The question caught him off guard and he looked down at her, his own dark eyes glittering in befuddlement, "Erm, I don't know." Was all he could answer as he led her along the streets, maintaining a firm grasp on her upper arm, "Something to do I suppose."

"Something to do? But you f'n interrupted my fight with the fat woman!" she declared, "You did it cause it was something to do?"

"No, I did that because Mrs. Winterbourne is a vicious woman who can have you hanged for simply looking at her." He replied simply a smirk playing at his lips. They had arrived at the smithy a short time later and he pushed the door open, he shook his head noticing that Mr. Brown had promptly fallen asleep once more, "and you could have received a lot worse than a simple hanging had I not rescued you from her."

He let her go as he walked across to his previously discarded anvil and began to hammer at a sword he had begun to work on, before going out to look for her. "So…am I permitted to know your true name yet?"

"Nup." She said, walking across to a bench and sitting upon it, swinging her legs, "I like to keep people guessing." She giggled when he looked up at her a look of exasperation upon his tanned features, "and I love to annoy people as well."

Will hammered away at the sword, turning the blade over so he could mould it into shape, sparks flying off of it and falling to the floor. "I can tell." He remarked dryly, "So I take it you don't mind me calling you Leila then?" he had her there, and she knew he knew it.

She pouted as she once again pretended the dirt beneath her nails was more interesting than the current situation. "I can't remember my name." she lied, "I must've knocked my head when I arrived here; I was washed up on the beach you know."

"Funny, you can't remember your name, yet you know you don't come from here." He had burned her again! Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as he turned to look at her, beads of sweat sliding down his face. "Now tell me the truth."

Sireena shifted uncomfortably in her spot as she bit her lower lip, looking away from his burning gaze, she didn't want to answer him. "Well, I, uh, um, erm…" she didn't know what to say, she couldn't very well tell him that she comes from a different world to his and that a spastic muse known as Merk placed her here in order for her to do an essay! He'd accuse her of insanity or witchcraft!

"Okay fine." She said, finally coming up with a plan, "My father was a tradesman and we were coming back from…Singapore…when pirate's attacked our ship. Everyone but me and a couple of others drowned I had managed to attach myself to a bit of drift wood from the ships wreckage and that is how I came here. My real names Reena." She'd just give him her nick name, that couldn't do any harm surely, "But if you wish you can continue calling me Leila I don't really mind, besides you're going to have to since you're telling everyone we're cousins."

She held her breath as Will stroked his chin in thought, obviously taking in her story, "So you're a tradesman's daughter? A merchant sailor's daughter? Is that correct?" she nodded her vigorously, hoping he believed her, "and your ship was attacked by pirates?" again she nodded, "That must've been some ordeal." He narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "But that doesn't explain the way you're dressed."

"There was a storm while I was at sea." She replied simply, "I didn't really have enough time to get my own clothes you know." She shrugged, and stared him square in the eyes, "and that dear William is the truth." She smiled warmly before picking up a dagger that was upon the bench and examined it. She admired the gold in the hilt and the intricate engraving that wove their way up the steel blade.

"Hm." He replied, "I admire your strength." She shrugged and placed the dagger down again, turning her attentions back to him. She was about to say something when canon fire began to sound all around them.

"Alien invasion!" she cried leaping off of the bench and hiding beneath, "Hide me!" she quivered underneath the bench in fear, her eyes wide in fright.

"Stay here." He commanded, taking up his hatchet and leaving the smithy. He felt certain if she had come with him she'd find a way to get herself killed somehow. He looked around the battlements and his own eyes widened in fright, they were under siege and coming ashore was a hoard of pirates.

He watched as a young maiden ran across the street in an effort to escape a pirate that was harassing her. 'Bloody bastard.' He thought as he flung his hatchet towards the pirate so it embedded itself in his back, killing it. He ran over to the dead pirate and pulled his hatchet out of his back and winced, the pirates had practically taken Port Royal over, they were obviously searching for something, he only hoped Reena would be alright.


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N: here's chapter 5... hehe Sireena is a bit psycho :P but hey... she's loveable in a sick and twisted kind of way... anyway R&R_**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Reena sat alone, huddled underneath her bench, Will had abandoned her. 'That good for nothing bastard. Tell me to stay here…f'n.' She began to pick at the cotton of her shirt, snorting when bits of fluff began to break off. 'This is just great…' she sighed and stood up, walking over to the door. She noted that it was slightly ajar and she laughed, the man was dumb enough to leave it open!

'I once knew a man who was so dumb, he kept pushing carrots up his bum!' she sang in her mind, a giggle escaping her lips. 'Ooh so harsh.' She pushed the door open and peered out it, searching the mayhem filled streets for any sign of dear William. 'I have no chance in hell in finding him…' she stepped outside, leaning against the door as a bit of door flew passed her, smashing into bits against a stone wall.

All around her, shops were burning and people were running around frantically. Women were protecting their children; men were being slaughtered saving the women and children. 'Rogue Pirates.' She said in her mind, glaring viciously as one ran by her, completely ignoring her. 'Good thing to…I'd kill it!'

But inside she felt like she was slowly crumpling. 'The bastards left me to get my brains devoured by these killer rogue pirates!' One pirate glanced over at her and she gulped before hurrying inside the smithy and firmly closing the door, barring it to make sure no pirates got in!

"Well I see you're having fun." A smooth drawling voice echoed around her, Sireena scowled and placed her hands on her hips. Now he was going to cop it. 'I'll give him abandon me, he'll rue the day he ever left me alone!' She smiled cruelly as she faced him, her dark eyes glittering ominously in the fire light.

"Merk my darling precious muse!" she cooed, her voice sickly sweet. So sweet that the mischievous muse regretted coming to see her! He had a feeling he was about to be chewed up then spat back out again. "I've missed you terribly!"

The muse gulped and loosened the collar of his shirt; he wished she'd hurry up and get it over with. He felt like a mouse and she was the cat, toying with him before it pounced on him. "That's nice Reena."

"I felt as though I were…" she paused, letting the menace set in as she settled her predatory gaze upon him, her eyes boring into his, "_Dying_." She said the last word with enough emphasis that some spittle flew from her mouth and landed on his face. He wiped it off with a disgusted look, and now more than ever he feared this crazed woman standing before him.

"Could you have any idea why?" her voice took a dangerous edge and Merkasha knew better than to challenge her, "No? Well let me tell you. You left me alone in the middle of the ocean, to die! If I hadn't of been rescued by William Turner I could have died! Now there are pirates roaming around, weapons raised and torching the whole damned place! Only now you've decided to show yourself!

Did I mention that I was fugitive as well? Some spastic peacock is after me! I've got mutton dressed as lamb wanting to harass me and to top it all off my rescuer is perhaps the densest bloke that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

Merkasha waited till she had calmed down to a certain degree before he spoke. A smile spread itself across his face as he tried to think of a way to lighten the situation. "You seem to be handling yourself quite well, well as far as what a fugitive can! And you're not dead yet so that's something." He ignored the icy glare he received and instead continued on with his banter, "and your rescuer doesn't seem too bad…"

"Doesn't seem too bad? He's flipping nuts! He thinks I'm his cousin!" she screeched, "He's a bloody moron!"

"Ah but the main thing is you're not dead." He grinned sheepishly and Sireena felt like taking one of the many swords littering the smithy and shoving it through the muse's stomach, he might be less annoying impaled on something sharp. "In case you haven't noticed Merk the town is under attack!" she threw her hands into the air, her eyes flashing dangerously, "have you any idea how close I have come to death! Like just before, when I was outside a bit of shop almost decapitated me!"

"And whose fault was that?" he questioned, smirking. "Yours." He tossed her an apple absentmindedly, yawning. He was quite relaxed now; her lecture wasn't as bad as what he had envisioned. He at least had his jewels still firmly tacked onto him. He sat down upon the dusty floor as he watched her hungrily devour her apple. He'd been lucky enough to pilfer it from the governors house hold.

"I have some new clothes for you." He said, his tone some what tired. He threw a wine coloured shirt and tan breeches at her and she deftly caught them as she finished her apple, the sweet juices from it still lingering upon her tongue. "The time portal really did choose a nice outfit for you."

She glared at him, clutching the items of clothing to her chest as she went behind one of the many work benches and got changed.

"How long does it take to put a shirt and breeches on?" he called impatiently, having finally stood up again. She re-emerged frowning; the shirt was at least two sizes to big for her!

"You could have picked a better size." She remarked dryly, "Look at me! I look like a beached whale that has lost several kilos!" She had ended up crossing one side of the shirt over the other and had to use a bit of rope she'd found as a belt. She felt like Huckleberry Finn!

The shoes she'd stolen earlier didn't match the breeches, but like she cared anyway. All that mattered was that she had some decent clothing! She ran a hand through her extremely knotty hair and tied it back with another bit of rope. In any case at least she looked some what respectable now…'as far as a street rat goes anyway.' She thought derisively, 'I hope the pirates eat her…she's got plenty of fat to keep 'em fed for at least twelve months.'

"I look like a pirate." She deduced a sour look penetrating her features, "I bloody rotten scallywag!" she scowled and Merkasha had to fight down the urge to laugh at his young charges displeasure, "But that doesn't matter because everyone that's seen me probably thinks I am one!"

He couldn't help himself, her handed her a purple head scarf a mirth filled grin on his boyish features, "Maybe that'll improve your spirits." She growled underneath her breath as she snatched the garment from him, muttering obscenities, all directed towards him.

However, she placed the scarf over her head and tied it into a knot at the back, glaring daggers towards him. "You are without a doubt the worse muse I have ever met." She snorted in disgust and placed a dagger she'd found inside of her pocket, making sure it had some form of sheath around its blade. "I hope you realize if I die, it's all your fault and you'll have to tell my mother what happened to me, as well as my father…and we all know what they think of you already."

Merkasha cleared his throat and nodded, he'd made the mistake in revealing himself to the eccentrics parents…they didn't quite like him to say the least. Sireena smirked and opened the door casually, peering out scanning the vicinity for any signs of Will.

She grinned when she saw him; he was just standing there in the middle of the street! 'He's so dense…' she thought and she was about to open her mouth when a random pirate came up from behind him suddenly and hit him across the back of the head with a saucepan. For a few fearful moments she thought he had been killed, for he just stood there. But his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he crumpled to the ground unconscious. "Idiot." She muttered, "Though it was nice of him to show himself."

She looked around herself making sure no more Pirates were in the area before she ran over to him, kneeling down beside his unconscious form. She watched his face momentarily, marvelling at how handsome he was. 'Why are the cute ones always so stupid?' she sighed and bought her hand back and promptly slapped him, hard. "Wake up sunshine!"

He made no response.

"Sunshine and daises!" she cooed, staring at his face, "Oi!" still no response, "Well this is f'n fantastic isn't it!" She gripped his wrist in her hand and lifted it up before dropping the limp limb back to the ground, "Out cold." She sighed and began to repeatedly lift his wrist and then drop it again. 'Now I know why this is amusing…' she smirked when she saw a nerve twitching in his head, 'ha-ha he's like dead…but moves! Living Corpse!'

She changed her attentions to the opposite wrist this time lifting it as high as it would go before allowing it to plummet to the ground. 'ha-ha this guys like a breathing corpse! ZOMBIE! Ha-ha!'

She heard someone stand behind her and her hand flew to the knife she had filched. "Relax Reena it's only me." It was Merkasha, "You know you're so uptight." He looked down at the limp form of William Turner and it took all of his self control to not laugh at him, "So what do we do with it?"

He knelt down by his legs and mimicked Sireena's actions on the wrist only with his ankle. He took pure delight when the man groaned whether in pain or if he was awakening. "Reena?"

Sireena was off in her own world. She didn't even hear him speaking to her, she was more interested in Will. The silence was enough for her to study him carefully, compared to most men she'd met he was rare. She'd never been shown such kindness before, yet she did nothing in return. 'Oh well he'll get used to it.'

"Sireena!" she snapped herself back to reality at Merkasha's harsh tone and she glared at him.

"What Merkasha?" she snapped and Merk gulped, what had he done? Nothing.

"What are we going to do with it?" by 'it' he meant Will, "we can't leave it out in the open you know, it'll die." He picked at the fabric of Will's pants and snorted, this man was rather boring.

"Merk, just leave it alone." She sounded rather tired and the muse pouted, she always ruined his fun! He figured she was a Nazi of some description. 'Fun Nazi.' He thought, before thinking of delectable means of torture.

"Well, what are we meant to do with it then?" he replied, smirking maliciously at the thought of her hanging by her ears over a large expanse of water…

"Stay with him of course." She looked around her and sighed, the sun was slowly starting to appear. "And seeing as it is almost morning there is no point in moving him…" she furrowed her brow when Merk began to laugh manically, what was going through the twisted demons mind? "Merk!"

The muse looked at her a wild crazed look in his wine coloured eyes. "Mm Roast Reena…" Sireena's eyes widened, he was twisted!

"What the fuck…"

Merkasha blinked and grinned as if nothing had happened, "Hello Reena, didn't realize you were there."

She frowned, and began to think the muse was perhaps schizophrenic. "You're nuts." She muttered, returning her attentions to Will who was slowly stirring, his face scrunched up into one of pain.

"Nuts I might be but what does that make you?" he retorted, moving over to a water barrel and sitting on it, legs crossed. Sireena shot him a filthy look and didn't say a word.

"Elizabeth…" Will groaned, sitting up. He felt as though someone had placed a heavy weight upon his shoulders. "Pirates took Elizabeth…"

He covered his eyes as the suns first violent rays of the morning washed over him. "I must save Elizabeth." He struggled to get up and Sireena rushed to his aid when he fell back again. At the sensation of hands upon his arm he removed the one covering eyes and instantly, 'Leila' filled his line of vision. 'The pirates didn't take her?' he mentally berated himself for sounding so hopeful.

Merkasha watched the man and laughed, he could read his thoughts! 'I can play on this…' he thought a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth, 'So he wishes the pirates had taken Reena…' an evil glint entered his eyes and he studied the two mortals, evil thoughts coursing through his mind. 'I can definitely play on this…'

"Good morning Sunshine! Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken!" she cried, a smirk on her lips, "I would kiss you but unfortunately I know that toad won't turn into a prince." Will sighed, the pirates attack obviously hadn't dampened her spirits, "So who's this Elizabeth woman? She your woman?"

"No, she is not my 'woman' as you so delicately put it." He replied, sitting up, this time managing to.

"Though you'd like her to be wouldn't you? Oh you horny bastard!" she grinned and helped him to his feet, dusting off the dirt that had attached itself to his back, "I didn't know you wanted to bang someone!"

Will chose not to answer her as he turned around looking out over the harbour a sad expression upon his face.

"I hold her very close to my heart." He said after a while, his voice sullen, "I suppose you can say I'm in love with her. Have been from the moment I laid eyes on her."

Sireena almost gagged. This guy was disgusting. "So what you're telling me is you've wanted to bang her since the day you first saw her? Dude…and you still haven't scored?"

"We were eight." he said dully, ignoring the look of disgust that masked her beautiful features. Yes he was attracted to her, but Elizabeth owned the key to his heart, "and now it's my duty to go and rescue her."

"Are you a martyr?" but he didn't answer her.


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Okay here's chapter 6! sorry about the wait... but anyway... i'm gunna start the editing of this again coz i ave the sound track now from POTC... well not the entire thing.. but i'm getting there and it's helping me to get inspired! yaya! anyway... R&R!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"Did you see his face?" she cried, doubling over in fits of laughter, "You were all like we have to save Elizabeth and he's all like don't think you're the only one who cares about her and I was like hey look it's a wig!" Will watched the eccentric woman laugh, well more like cackle and he sighed.

"Leila, never again will I allow you to be alone." He had tried so hard to keep her under control. Even out of sight but the little vixen had managed to get under his nose and start making trouble for him. "You were lucky to escape you do realize, had he caught you, you would surely be upon a noose at this very moment!"

"Aw you do care!" she said in between fits of laughter, "That's so sweet! But did you see his face! Oh my god! Ha-ha! FUNNY!" the memory of it all was still firmly planted in her mind…

Will had been talking calmly with the Commodore explaining the situation; he'd told him that they ought to go after Elizabeth. And just to prove his point he'd slammed his hatchet down into the middle of the maps, where he'd gotten it Sireena didn't know.

At first she managed to stay quiet and watch intently but it was when Norrington commented with, "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." What annoyed her was the manner in which he handed the hatchet back to him; it was though the weapon was made of fire or something.

Well she wasn't going to stand for it.

She emerged from her hiding place, her eyes blazing furiously. This peacock couldn't speak to Will like that! It was un-necessary. 'F'n stupid tyrannical peacock!' she thought vehemently in her mind. 'I'll sort him out!'

Will had turned around when she crawled in underneath his arms and stood between him and the table, her back pressed against his chest. His cheeks began to feel warm as did his loins. 'Good heavens.' He thought, his eyes widening.

"You there! Commodore Peacock!" she announced, "I have a bone to pick with you!" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared, "You can't speak to Mr. Turner like that!"

Norrington looked down at the girl and raised an eyebrow, so the little brat was connected with William Turner. "What would you know little girl?"

"More than what you obviously do." She retorted, "From what I can gather, you do not care for this woman as much as what you think you do. Because if you did you would be out searching for her at the moment, not going over maps! Love means you'd drop everything and start searching blindly for them!"

Will felt a stirring in his loins as the girl shifted a bit and he gulped, this wasn't good. If she moved away now he knew he'd be in for some shocking embarrassment. "Leila…" he warned, "Don't do anything…"

"Be quiet William." She commanded before she turned her attentions back to the pompous peacock, "There is one word in which to describe you, and this is coward. Your cowardice clouds your better judgement. Don't let the fear control you! It's not good for your pores! Not only that but your cowardice is demeaning to all men, but you aren't really a man are you? You are a eunuch."

Norrington didn't know what to say. He just stood there, watching the girl his anger slowly building up inside of him. "You miss are insubordinate, all you do is create trouble. You are a disgrace to this society."

She rolled her eyes; she'd heard it all before. So his words were nothing new to her ears. She pushed Wills arms out of the way as she casually leaned over the table and knocked his hat off, smirking as she knocked the white wig that was underneath his hat, off. Underneath was short cropped brown hair. "Clearly you don't believe in make up."

Norrington issued a low menacing growl and Will took this as the cue to leave. He grabbed the girl around the waist but she pulled free and went back for seconds but this time Norrington had a few guards backing him up. "Oh you have friends!" but her bravery was slowly ebbed away as the men lowered their muskets and aimed them at her. "Uh…" she said before turning and running away.

That is what bought them to where they were now. Why she was laughing Will did not know she had, after all, almost been killed.

"Aw Will come on! It was funny!" she cried, "William!"

"I fail to see the humour in it." He grabbed her arm and began to drag her away, where she had no clue. She only hoped he wasn't going to kill her.

"Where are we going?" but he didn't answer her, instead he kept on walking along. He couldn't find any patience with this girl, she was just so annoying. But he couldn't help but feel an attraction to her, of course both of his brains thought that. "Willy Wanker!" she cooed, "Come on tell us where we're going!"

---

"JAIL!" she yelled, yanking on his arm trying to free her other one, panic etched into her very features, "Why are we going to jail? I haven't done anything wrong!" then it hit her. They were there to break that pirate free. She stopped struggling and allowed him to pull her along, a blank expression on her face.

She couldn't quite explain what was going on in her mind. William Turner confused her, even though this was an easy task, he had still managed to do it. 'I'm amazed it took him this long.' She blinked several times before deciding upon the words to describe the current situation. Bloody Insanity. "Nancy, why are we breaking the pirate free? Didn't you say…'I make it a point in avoiding familiarities with pirates' or something like that? "

He rolled his eyes towards the sky, without her seeing, "I aim to strike a deal with him. It's only temporary; with his help I am sure to rescue Elizabeth."

"My heart bleeds." She muttered, "Honestly it does."

He chose to ignore her and instead pulled her inside the jail but no sooner had he done so did she wish she was back outside once more. The smell of it was intolerable and also an insult to her sense of smell. It smelt like rotten eggs and stale sweat with acidic musk as a garnish. "Oh my god!" she gasped for her and Will released her arm which she instantly used to cover her nose up, "It's rank!"

"Rank maybe, but we have to release Sparrow." He turned around and looked her square in the eyes, "Are you coming?"

She peered around him down the stair well leading to the cells below and gulped. She had no burning desire to come face to face with Port Royals fierce criminals; she'd rather a tank of boiling oil over that. "No thanks, it probably smells more down there."

"Have it your way." He shrugged and turned to walk the stairs but Sireena had a sudden impulse and she couldn't restrain it.

"I aint scared you know! I just don't want to be a…burden to you." She blurted out her eyes wide, "I'm never scared!"

Will smirked and walked down the stairs but she could've sworn she heard him mutter, "You being here is a burden to me." But she brushed it off and sat down on the very top step, resting her chin in her hands her eye lids slowly drooping as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: **Well by popular demand I finally updated, mind you, I need to continue editing after a certain point oO So yeah! I completely forgot about this story! But yes! In recent developments of the new movie, I will be starting a sequel after this story ends, so be prepared for more antics of Sireena's! Make sure to review!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will thought over what the girl had said to him, never afraid? He found that hard to believe. She was certainly a funny one, but for someone to not fear at all, that is indeed a great feat. 'She certainly seemed scared of whatever lay down here.' He thought, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

He approached Jack Sparrows cell cautiously, his eyes hard and serious. He couldn't trust his pirate, so he knew not to let his guard down. "You. Sparrow!"

Jack looked up from his spot on the ground and a feeling of dread entered into his soul. What did this whelp want? He was blissfully miserable until he arrived, perhaps he'd come to dampen his spirits some more.

"Aye." He replied dully, raising his head up off the ground to look at him.

"You are familiar with that ship- the Black Pearl?"

So the whelp wanted to discuss the Pearl. Interesting…

"I've heard of it." He'd make it sound as though he weren't to interested, he just hoped that he didn't delay whatever he had to say, he had a busy day of being imprisoned a-head of him.

"Where does it make berth?"

Why would this whelp want to know where the Pearl berthed, this was very intriguing. But he wouldn't let on that he was curious…he'd play dumb that's what he'd do…

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." He stood up and walked over to the cells bars, looking him in the face a smirk on his features.

Will almost doubled over at the odour of rum on the pirate's person but he tried to not let it interfere with his composure. "The ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

This boy was very demanding…

Jack sighed and studied his nails, trying to look bored. "Why ask me?" he asked offhandedly, without much interest.

"Because you're a pirate."

Generalizing now! Well…

Jack stopped studying his nails and looked up at him a grin on his face as he looked into his eyes, "And you want to turn pirate yourself? Is that it?"

"Never! They took Miss Swann."

"Oh so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me." He raised one sceptical eyebrow and a smirk soon reformed itself. Where was the other girl? Surely he didn't leave her out there alone…

"I can get you out of here."

Now he was talking his language, but how did he expect to do it when a mangy dog had the keys? "How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells." Will placed his hands on the cool metal iron a calculating expression upon his face, "These are half pin barrel hinges." He turned around and picked up a bench before placing it at the bottom of the cell door, "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength…" and he adjusted it to the proper angle, "The door will lift free."

Jack's brow furrowed as he looked at him, he did seem familiar…

"What's your name?" he asked, raising both his eyebrows in question.

"Will Turner."

Ah! Now he knew! He was the son of old Bootstrap!

"That will be short for William I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father eh?"

"Yes."

He obviously doesn't remember his father, or he didn't know his true profession, well he may as well help the boy. His identity could come in very handy at some stage….

"Uh-huh. Well Mr. Turner I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on the pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." He put his arm through the gaps of the cell door a broad grin on his face, "Do we have an accord?"

Will looked apprehensive but he gripped the pirates hand tightly, "Agreed." And they both shook hands, Will only hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"Agreed." Jack replied before standing back and raising his arms above his head, "Get me out."

Will lifted the door free and he cringed as it crashed to the ground, "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

Jack smiled a thank you and emerged from the cell, relief written over his features. He looked towards the nail were his personal effects were hanging and he sighed happily, "Not without my effects."

---

Sireena grumbled and groaned as she followed the two men. After Will had sprung Jack free, the pirate had unceremoniously awoken her from a very pleasant dream. 'Stupid damn pirate.' She thought dryly as she followed them into a small alcove beneath a bridge facing the ships of the Royal Navy. "What are we here for?" she enquired suspiciously, she had a feeling it wasn't anything good. But when Jack didn't reply she gulped and looked out towards the docks. Before them was a great ship, 'Shit.' She thought, 'We're going to be stealing a ship.'

Will also seemed to have realized what exactly was on the agenda. Perhaps this pirate was as mad as what he thought he was. "We're going to steal the ship?" and he pointed to the grand ship Sireena was silently marvelling over, "That ship?"

Jack sighed and placed his hands out as if imploring the whelp, "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." He smiled and Sireena thought it was more of a leer, she had a feeling she wasn't going to like sailing with this pirate. "One question about our business and there's no use going." He paused thinking of his next sentence and a cruel smirk appeared on his face, "This girl how far are you willing to go to save her?"

Clearly he meant this Elizabeth woman.

"I'd die for her." he said with sincere conviction causing Sireena to choke, Will was a complete mental case! She'd never risk her life to save another, but then again she was incredibly self- centred.

"Oh good no worries then!" Jack replied, brushing it off as though Will's life didn't really matter. Sireena just stared blankly at him, remaining silent. 'I'm going to sail to my death I can see it now.'


End file.
